


rarer than a unicorn (worth it)

by ravenreyamidala



Series: forged [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bottom Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Male Lactation, Nursing Kink, Superfamily, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenreyamidala/pseuds/ravenreyamidala
Summary: Steve and Tony bring Peter home from the hospital.





	rarer than a unicorn (worth it)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [athletiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athletiger/gifts), [peppypear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppypear/gifts), [kellebelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellebelle/gifts).



> Many, many thanks for the MCU 18+ Discord server for shamelessly enabling me. Special thanks to @kellebellefor looking it over and to @athletiger for helping me with the porn.

Steve holds Peter as Tony rearranges the blankets and pillows on their bed, picking up each pillow and blanket and rubbing them against the scent gland on his neck before turning to Steve to so the same. Then Tony carefully places it back in the exact same spot. Steve stands, keeping watch as his omega makes their nest comfy and safe for their pup.

Peter’s lips smack together, drawing Steve’s attention to the sweet little face, those blinking brown eyes, the features a perfect mix of him and Tony. His inner alpha preens at the proof of his virility, but Steve just sees the most lovely proof of his and Tony’s bond.

Tony bustles over and reaches out his hands for Peter. Steve gently transfers Peter over, and they both bend their heads together to look down at Peter. His little hands have escaped his blanket, and Peter waves them around, burbling. Steve places his pinky in Peter’s hand, and Peter’s hand closed around it tightly. Steve winces.

“He’s strong,” Steve whispers.

“Like you,” Tony responds, eyes not moving from Peter.

“Like _you_ ,” Steve corrects gently, before leaning down to press a soft kiss to Peter’s forehead.

On his way up, he catches Tony’s lip with his own for a sweet, quick kiss, before straightening up fully and nudging Tony into the bed.Tony moves gingerly, gait stiff. Steve watches for a moment, before picking Tony up.

“Steve!” Tony hissed. “Careful with my baby!”

“My baby too,” Steve says cheekily, before slowly lowering Tony into the bed.

Tony settles in, mindful of the baby. Steve gets on the bed and arranges them so Tony’s back is leaning against him as they sit, admiring Peter.

“You did so good, doll,” Steve praises.

Tony looks up at Steve, face so open and affectionate that Steve nearly cries from how much he loves this man and their pup.

“We did so good,” Tony corrects.

“He’s so perfect and he’s ours,” Steve murmurs, head on Tony’s shoulders and arms under Tony’s, supporting Peter’s slight weight.

“I can’t believe we made him,” Tony gushes quietly, lifting Peter up to scent his thick, brown hair.

“He’s going to be so spoiled,” Steve whispers.

“Why shouldn’t he be? He’s the most precious little boy in the world,” Tony says.

Peter starts whimpering, and Tony jostles in Steve’s embrace, looking at Steve in panic.

“What do I do?” he whispers urgently.

“Check his diaper?” Steve replies, trying to remember what the nurses had said.

Tony quickly put Peter down and takes him out of his blanket, holding him upright against his shoulder as he pats Peter’s diaper.

“No, feels fine,” Tony says, voice growing more panicked.

“Maybe he’s hungry?” Steve said desperately.

“Put your hands down,” Tony says.

“What, why?” Steve asks, confused, but does so anyway.

Tony carefully places Peter in Steve’s arms, and then tugs his shirt off, throwing it over the side of the bed. Steve focuses on holding Peter, but he watches Tony carefully unhook one side of his nursing bra, revealing his soft little breast, rounded with milk. Tony takes Peter back from Steve, and brings the baby up to his nipple, sighing in relief as Peter latches on, his hiccupping sobs fading as his mouth worked furiously around Tony’s nipple.

Steve shifts, and Tony becomes aware of something poking him, and he slants a look up at Steve, eyebrow raised in silent reproach. Steve flushes, before he moves away from Tony. Tony grabs his arm before Steve gets too far, and so he settles back behind Tony.

“Stay,” Tony murmurs.

Steve kisses the back of his head. Peter finishes eating, and Tony lifts him to burp him. He gently pats Peter’s back and frowns when nothing happens. Steve chuckles.

“Gotta be a little harder than that,” Steve says, putting his hand over Tony’s and guiding him.

Peter burps, and they both laugh. Then he yawns, and Tony shushes Steve. They watch, hushed, as Peter falls asleep in Tony’s arms, mouth falling open.

“I don’t want to put him down,” Tony says.

“We’ll be right here,” Steve reassures.

“What if he wakes up?” Tony frets.

“You have to put him down,” Steve redirects.

Tony huffs, but pushes at Steve so he moves out of the way. Turning, Tony puts Peter down in the co-sleeper at the side of the bed. Tony’s hands linger underneath Peter before pulling away slowly. Steve and Tony both freeze as Peter shifted, before they all settle.

Tony abruptly realizes his state of undress, blushing before going to hook up his bra again, before Steve puts a hand on Tony’s shoulder. Tony looks up at him.

“Steve?”

Steve licks his lips, hesitating, before his gaze drops down to Tony’s chest.

“C-can, I want to,” Steve stutters.

“What, Steve? What do you want?” Tony asks, tilting his head coyly and looking up at Steve through his eyelashes.

“Can I?” Steve asks.

“You’re going to have to be more specific,” Tony purrs, unhooking the other side of his bra, revealing his chest completely.

“You know what I want, Tony,” Steve says, before leaning in to capture Tony’s lips in a bruising kiss.

Tony gives as good as he gets, pushing Steve until Steve’s lying down, Tony straddling him. They pull apart, gasping.

“The baby,” Tony worries, looking over at Peter.

They both look over, watching Peter’s chest rise and fall, before Steve tilts his chin up to kiss Tony again.

“He’ll be fine,” Steve says when they break apart again. “He won’t wake up.”

“Hopefully he sleeps like you,” Tony says cheekily, before looking over one last time.

“Eyes on me,” Steve growls, gently pushing Tony’s chin until they’re making eye contact.

“Right, where were we?” Tony says, baring his teeth too predatorily to be called a grin.

Steve flushes and looks away.

“Did you want to suck on my tits, Alpha? Drink the milk that my body makes for our child? Take everything my body will give you?” Tony husks.

“Please,” Steve begs.

Tony flips their position. Steve drinks in the sight of Tony like this, stretched out below him, breasts heaving with the force of his breaths. His nipples are hard peaks, milk leaking down. Steve noses at the bottom of the trail, taking in the scent of Tony, coffee and cinnamon and milk-sweet, making them both groan.

“Steve, please, I’m so full,” Tony gasps, tugging Steve by his hair to his chest.

Steve mouths at the base of Tony’s breast, kissing up until he gets to a peaked nipple. He licks up the leaking milk.

“Stop teasing me Alpha!” Tony snaps.

Steve grins against Tony’s mound, before biting down and pulling the nipple up with his teeth. Tony arches, more milk leaking out into Steve’s mouth. Steve laps it up before latching on and giving a powerful suck. Tony’s hands tighten in his hair as he keens.

Steve moves a hand down Tony’s side, drawing swirls down until he gets to the waist of Tony’s pants. He pushes the pants down until Tony’s cock springs free, and wraps a sure hand around it, using his other hand to divest himself of his own pants.

Tony pushes Steve’s head towards his chest again insistently, and Steve obliges him by sucking. He savors the sweetness bursting across his taste buds. Tony squirms, and Steve moves to his other, neglected tit, laving it with his tongue. Tony moans, pushing his hips up.

Steve moves his hand down, to where slick is leaking out on Tony’s thighs,. He gets his hand wet with it, before grasping both of their cocks together and tugging. They both groan at that, but Tony, impatient, pushes Steve back onto his breast. Steve latches on and sucks. Tony pants at the dual sensations on his cock and on his chest, Steve grasping them both more forcefully, and Tony’s coming, vision whiting out. Steve continues to suck greedily at Tony’s tit and to tug their dicks as Tony slumps.

It doesn’t last long before Tony’s batting Steve away, whining at the sensations on his now over-sensitive skin. Steve hums before collapsing on the bed beside Tony, fisting his cock. Tony catches his breath, then tugs Steve’s arms.

“Lemme take care of you,” he mumbles.

“No, I can--,” Steve protests.

“I wanna feel you in me, Alpha,” Tony whines.

“I know, doll, but the doctor--,”

“Use my thighs then, I need your come on me,” Tony demands.

Steve pulls Tony on top of him, dick in between Tony’s leg, the head rubbing up against the cleft of Tony’s slick ass. Steve thrusts up a couple of times before he’s coming into the tight hot clench of Tony’s thighs. Tony looks at him.

“Little worked up there, big boy?” he says cheekily.

“Well, when you have an Omega as hot as mine,” Steve says, pressing a kiss to Tony’s hair.

“Stop it you,” Tony says, swatting Steve’s shoulder.

In unison, they turn to look at Peter, still blissfully sleeping, unaware of everything that happened only feet away.

“Yeah, this is a little weird,” Tony decides.

“We could always use the nursery that you fretted over for months,” Steve points out.

“No he’s just a baby, what if he needs me?” Tony gasps.

“You’re right baby, it’s so far away.”

“Excuse me, you’re not the one who’ll going to have to get up to feed him,” Tony snarks.

“I’d bring him to you, of course,” Steve promises.

“Well, we don’t need to worry about this, because he’s staying here, in our nest, where I can keep him safe,” Tony insists.

Steve laughs, the vibrations jolting their bodies, and reminding them of the sticky mess between them. Tony looks down with a grimace.

“We should clean up,” he says regretfully.

“I’ll get a washcloth,” Steve tells him, before slipping out from underneath him and going to the bathroom.

When he gets back with a wet washcloth, Tony is still lying on his stomach, but his hand is outstretched on the co-sleeper, pinky clenched in Peter’s little fist. Steve is alarmed to see that Tony is crying.

“What’s wrong sweetheart?” he asks, drawing closer.

“He’s so small, and I love him so much already. What am I going to do when he’s older?” Tony sobs.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there,” Steve says.

He gently cleans Tony’s back, before gently untucking Tony’s finger from Peter’s hand. They both whine sleepily, but Steve ignores that as he turns Tony over to clean up his front. Throwing the washcloth into the laundry basket, he settles into the bed, spooning Tony so that they can both see Peter.

“I never thought I could be this happy,” Steve whispers.

“So did I,” Tony mumbles back.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you enjoyed it! or not. always good to see what passes for hate these days.


End file.
